Moe Thirty?
Moe Thirty? (みそじもえ? Misoji moe?) is the seventh episode of Mitsudomoe Zouryouchuu!. Plot Summary Santa Comes from Everywhere It's Christmas Eve at Sugisaki's house and Mitsuba, dressed in a female Santa costume and a mask to hide her identity, is trying to pretend to be Santa and give Ryuuta his present. She gets discovered by her familiar panties, though, and Sugisaki has to drag her away. It turns out that Ryuuta suspects that Santa isn't real and Sugisaki wants to convince him by using some of her classmates to dress up as Santa, since her parents aren't home. Mitsuba has already failed, however, so it is up to the rest. Yoshioka ends up being betrayed by her eyebrows, which Ryuuta recognizes; Miyashita reveals herself; and Satou, being forced to dress in a girl's costume, is discovered by Ryuuta to be a cross dresser. It falls to Chiba, who seems bound to fail; Ryuuta at first suspects him to be another cross dresser like Satou. Chiba reveals, however, that he is wearing sexy panties, which are actually Sugisaki's. This convinces Ryuuta that he's not a cross dresser, but a female Santa, and he receives his present. Ryuuta asks if Santa has a present for his sister as well, and he does -- the panties that he's wearing. Mitsuba makes Sugisaki show them off to everyone right there, which Sugisaki is apparently too stunned to resist. Getting Right to It, From Under the Desk On a certain day at school, Hitoha has blackboard duty and is erasing writing from the previous math class. She considerately waits for the people still copying the math problems before erasing them. Miyashita sees this, however, and interprets it as Hitoha being too short to reach the top of the board and too embarrassed to ask for help, so she takes an eraser and does it for her. Mitsuba and Chiba then yell at Hitoha for erasing the problems before they could copy them, and Miyashita butts in to defend her. This embarrasses Hitoha more than anything, so she throws the eraser in Miyashita's face and storms off to hide under Yabe's desk. As Miyashita wonders why Hitoha is suddenly mad at her again, she notices that she actually seems to be relaxed and happy under Yabe's desk. Later, when Yabe isn't at his desk, Miyashita takes the opportunity to get closer to Hitoha and sits there herself. Hitoha pushes her away, however, saying that she doesn't want to look at Miyashita's panties. She puts on her gym bloomers, but Hitoha says she doesn't want to look up her skirt at all. Miyashita knocks down Chiba and steals his pants, and having pants on actually seems to make Hitoha relaxed. Miyashita ends up ruining this by continually looking down at Hitoha, who pushes her away again and runs off. Miyashita supposes that it must be something about Yabe specifically that relaxes Hitoha, so she resolves to learn what that is. The next day, Yabe discovers Miyashita crammed under his desk, saying that she wants to discover the secret of his lower body. He simply walks away, however, and Miyashita finds out that she's stuck under the desk. Meanwhile, Hitoha notices that it's actually nice and relaxing without Miyashita around. Damari Sketch One day, Yabe is ill and unable to teach, and since Class One is cancelled, Kaieda-sensei - the Class One homeroom teacher - substitutes as the teacher for Class Three. Futaba also happens to be somewhat ill and has lost her voice. She attempts to get around this problem by preparing a number of placards with phrases and statements she intends to use, including such things as "I have to pee" and "I have to do the big one". Kaieda enters Class Three expecting them to be unruly, and she is proved right when the kids start to harass her about being nearly thirty years old and still unmarried, referring to her as "Thirty". Futaba tries to introduce herself with her placards, but Kaieda mistakes her as being a helpful child giving her cue cards from which to read. When she sees the card the says "I love boobs", however, she decides to ignore the girl altogether, even when Futaba tries to tell her that she has to use the restroom. Later, at gym class, Kaieda tries to give Futaba another chance and reads her placards aloud again, still thinking they are meant to be cue cards. She ends up mistakenly saying that she is going to do fifty laps around the field, and when all of the students are amazed by this boast she feels she has no choice but to actually do it. She is still trying to finish once lunch time has come, and she starts to reflect on how evil the kids are and how useless the male teachers are. Kaieda also despairs about her position in life and thinks about how jealous she is of her married friends. She is surprised, however, when she sees the whole of Class Three at the finish line cheering her on. With a final burst of speed, she finishes; when she does, she reads the placard of Futaba's that she happens to sees that says "itadakimasu" and collapses onto Satou. The Hopeless Squad girls see this as a great offense and attack her with school supplies. The next day, Kaieda yells at Yabe, asking him how he manages to survive his class unscathed. Girls Sprinkler During a heatwave, Mitsuba has accidentally dragged Sugisaki and her group home with her while trying to steal her parasol. Mitsuba is sweating a lot and can't take the extreme heat, even after stealing the electric fan from Futaba and turning it on full power. Hitoha is stingy with the air conditioning, however, and won't let her turn it on. Even Sugisaki thinks that it's too hot, but she pretends that she is enjoying it just to annoy Mitsuba. In order to get the other girls to break and demand that the air conditioning be turned on, Mitsuba serves hot tea and turns on the kotatsu, but this fails to work as Hitoha stoically shows no reaction to the heat. When trying to bring out a space heater, Mitsuba slips and falls on top of the kotatsu, and she finds it to be so nice and cool that she ends up rubbing herself all over it. Hitoha is so disgusted by this display that she lets her turn the AC on, but when Mitsuba picks up the remote her sweaty hands end up shorting it out. The other girls give up and decide to go to Sugisaki's house where the whole house has AC, but Mitsuba refuses to go with them and stays behind. Now alone, Mitsuba tries to reach the hard buttons on the AC unit, but she can't reach it herself and repeatedly breaks different pieces of furniture on which she tries to stand. Later, Hitoha and Futaba are on their way home from Sugisaki's with sweets and they run into their father. Hitoha tells him what happened with the AC remote, but he says that he knows that Mitsuba didn't mean to do it because she has respect for other peoples' property. Right after he says this, however, they return home to see Mitsuba smashing the AC unit with a crowbar and surrounded by broken furniture. He then punishes her with no air conditioning for a week, and Hitoha says she can't have any sweets either. 100 Egg Gospel Class Three has been chosen to clean the school pool during gym class, apparently due to the fact that Yabe and Class Three are unpopular with the other teachers. The students aren't happy about this, but Yabe tells them to think of it like a game. Futaba tries this and slips, injuring herself badly enough that Yabe has to rush her to the infirmary. While he's gone, the boys enjoy sliding on the slippery pool surface while the girls just watch. Mitsuba gets the idea to use the slipperiness for a boys-vs-girls curling match, using people as stones, and the losers will have to clean the pool. Everyone agrees to this, and the boys end up pushing Satou across the pool and right on the goal line. The girls decide to use their heaviest stone - Mitsuba - to dislodge him, but she turns out to be too heavy and doesn't slide all the way to him. Everyone else who is pushed Mitsuba's way just bounces off of her, not moving her at all, and because they can't get rid of Satou it looks like the boys are going to win. Hitoha comes up with an idea, however, and volunteers to be the girls' final stone. As she is sliding, she aims at Mitsuba's belly with her cheek and hits her there, the combined bounciness of them being enough to send Mitsuba flying into Satou, sealing victory for the girls. This also results in Hitoha and Satou slamming into the walls of the pool and being knocked senseless, and Mitsuba throwing up from the blow in the stomach. Yabe returns just in time to see this scene, and he angrily yells that he'll just clean the pool himself. The credits for this episode are different from the normal Randoseringu credits. Instead, it shows a montage of the curling game, set to an arrangement of Bizet's L'Arlesienne Suite No.1. Characters & Cast * Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi * Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi * Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka * Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko * Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi * Miku Sugisaki: Saito Chiwa * Yuki Yoshioka: Toyosaki Aki * Miyashita: Oohara Momoko * Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro * Airi Ogata: Chihara Minori * Shiori Itou: Iguchi Yuka * Mayumi Katou: Uchida Aya * Soujirou Marui: Amada Masuo * Sugisaki Ryuuta: Takayama Yuuko * Kaieda: Nanao Haruhi * Tabuchi: Yamamura Hibiku * Abukawa Manga Differences * In the manga, when Mitsuba is pretending to be Santa Claus, she states that she's come from "far-away Finland." * In the manga, the chapter with Miyashita and Hitoha includes a yonkoma which shows Miyashita trying to get closer to Hitoha by taking the class animal care-taking duty; this only upsets Hitoha, because she wanted it herself. * The despair that Kaieda has regarding her life while she's doing laps is only shown in the anime. * In the manga, Mitsuba attempts to move the kotatsu so that she can reach the air conditioner, but it's too heavy. In the anime, she does move it, but ends up breaking it when she stands on it. * In the anime, only the Hopeless Squad members are shown gushing over Satou during the pool scene. In the manga, some other girls are as well. Category:Season 2 Episodes